


Into the Spotlight

by klonoafan5



Series: Godstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Close call with Death, Cults, Gen, John's just John, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Being blessed by a god is not a walk in the park. Especially since that god has some hidden cults here and there.





	Into the Spotlight

He couldn't see a thing. John stood there, looking around aimlessly as if he had a bag over his head.

Oh.

"Um....Is everyone there? Hello?" He sighed deeply as he was given no response. "Okay...I understand that you're probably worshiping me right now as 'his chosen patron', but don't you think this is a bit much?"

He looked around as he heard murmurs coming from the hooded cult.

"He's right. Remove the bag."

John exhaled deeply once he was finally able to breathe. "Wow..." He then looked around in awe to see the giant place where he was held in. "You guys really know how to decorate."

"We're glad that it pleases you, o chosen one."

John stood there uncomfortably as they started bowing down on him.

"Okay, okay...Can you please stop for a moment? I'm just a kid. I'm not some chosen hero or savior or whatever you called me. Just call me John. My dad gave me that name and I intend to keep it."

The leader grew silent under the hood. "Whatever you say...John...Now it's time for you to get ready."

He stopped. "Ready? Ready for what?" All of a sudden, he froze as they took off his nightclothes and put on some kind of....raggy clothing that looked like something made from a long time ago. Luckily, he didn't let them take his shorts.

John and leggings do not mix.

"What's going on? Why did you change my clothes?"

"So you can become our sacrifice to our Lord and savior."

Oh. Okay...Wait, what?

John internally and externally panicked as they took him over to the altar. His heart beating with a unsteady tempo, his life was flashing before his vision as the ringleader of the group aimed the knife right towards his chest-

"STOP!"

John opened his eyes and looked over to see a young teenager with grey skin and short stubby horns wearing a gray robe with a glimpse of a black shirt and khaki pants.

He looked practically the same age as him, but why did he make the other members look so pale?

"DROP. THE. FREAKING. KNIFE."

" _NOW._ "

The leader trembled as the knife collided with the ground. Everyone else slowly backed away as he gave them a beyond peeved off glance and disappeared, leaving nothing behind but an empty altar.

 

He immediately woke up, panting before realizing that he was back in his room as if that whole almost dying thing didn't happen. His nightclothes was back on too.

John sighed with relief until he stopped to see a letter along with a present.

He picked it up.

DEAR IDIOT,

BY THE TIME YOU FINALLY WAKE UP FROM YOUR RECUPERACOON, YOU MAY FIND YOURSELF BACK IN YOUR HIVE SAFE AND SOUND WITH NO DAMAGING INJURIES WHAT SO EVER.

YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I WAS THERE BEFORE THOSE CRAZED MANIACS TRIED TO MAKE ANOTHER 'SACRIFICE'. NOW YOU SEE WHY I DON'T CHOOSE PATRONS WITH ALL OF THESE DISILLUSIONAL CULTS RUNNING AROUND.

IT'S ALL JUST SO STUPID IF YOU ASK ME.

OH, DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR LUSUS BY THE WAY. I'VE EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO HIM AFTER I SAVED YOU. ALTHOUGH I FELT GRATEFUL FOR THE THANKS, HE COULDN'T STOP CRYING ABOUT IT SO I HAD TO PERSONALLY CALM HIM DOWN SO WE CAN PROPERLY TALK.

HE THEN TOLD ME THAT YOUR WRIGGLING DAY HAS ALREADY PASSED, SO I BEGRUDGINGLY DECIDED TO VISIT ONE OF MY FELLOW IMMORTALS FOR HELP. MY MOIRAIL KANAYA MADE THAT FOR ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU. AND SINCE SHE'S THE GODDESS OF SPACE, IT'S PRETTY FITTING ON HER PART.

SO YEAH. HAPPY BELATED WRIGGLING DAY, YOU INSUFFERABLE GOOFBALL.

SINCERELY,

KARKAT

  
He opened the box and stopped to see a grey wristband with the blood symbol on it.

A smile grew on his face as he put it on. It felt so warm and comfy. He could practically feel all of the love she poured into making this. Despite all the attention you've been given and the close case with death earlier, this made him feel that this was a bad night after all.


End file.
